1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic modules have a connector that needs a plurality of data cables and power cables to connect to a motherboard, those are generally disorderly arranged, thus occupying a lot of space of electronic devices accommodating the electronic modules.